Konoha High (Gaara Love Story)
by galaxykitty123go
Summary: Miki and Gaara have been friends for years but things change. Now that they are in their junior year of high school they came to realize their feelings for each other. Can someone dying and two notorious gangs at war put a damper on their new found love or will the two make it through to the very end? May change rating due to later chapters.
1. Character Info

Name: Miki Orumi

Age: 16

Looks: long black hair and deep blue eyes. Usually wears a red plaid school girl skirt, white blouse, combat boots, a single black and blue horizontally striped finger-less glove on her left hand, a choker with a broken heart charm being held together by a single stitch, and a skull ring on her middle finger on her right

Past: she grew up with her mother, twin sister, and her brother. When she was five they moved to Suna because her mother was running away from her

Personality: she's stubborn but kindhearted.

Name: Bryson Orumi

Age: 14

Looks: short messy blonde hair and amber colored eyes. He usually wears a black t-shirt with a matching leather vest, black baggy pants, combat boots, black leather gloves, a stud in his left ear, and a silver chain with a dragon

Personality: he's quiet and doesn't like people (Changes later).

Name: Miko Orumi

Age: 16

Looks: long black hair and green eyes. She usually wears a blue plaid school girl skirt, white blouse, a single red and black horizontally striped finger-less glove on her left hand, a choker with a dolphin

Personality: she's loud and extremely hotheaded.

Name: Marie Orumi

Age: 37

Looks: short black hair and amber eyes

Personality: sweet and understanding


	2. Moving To Suna

A young girl with long black hair and deep blue eyes hurried to a black sedan with her brother and sister as their mother put the suitcases in the back. Once she finished she got into the drivers seat and drove off. The three young children were curious as to where they were going but soon fell asleep as the ride progressed. The mother didn't stop until she came towards a large mansion in a nearby town and stopped at the gate. After she honked twice the gate opened and she pulled in and parked outside of the main building. She turned around and gently shook her oldest child. "Miki, wake up. We're here. I need you to get your brother and sister up as well," she said then got out. The girl opened her blue eyes and proceeded to shake her sister and brother gently. Once they were all awake the back door opened and they all got out.

After a few minutes all four of them were seated in the drawing room of the mansion and waited until a man with messy brown hair walked in with his three children behind him. The oldest boy had brown hair and dark eyes like his father. The younger one had auburn colored hair and light blue-green colored eyes. The girl had blonde hair and teal colored eyes. Miki looked at them curiously then laid eyes on the youngest of the three and smiled at him. The young boy smiled back sadly as the two adults started to talk. "Marie, what brings you here today?" The man said. Marie, as she was called, smiled at him. "He's back," she stated simply. The man nodded in understanding. "Children go play in the other room," he said. His kids took the other three to a nearby room where they finally introduced themselves. "I'm Temari," the young girl with blonde hair said. Miki smiled at her and nodded. "I'm Miki. This is Miko and Bryson," she said indicating to the two around her. The boy with auburn colored hair stepped forward a bit. "I'm Gaara," he said quietly. The other boy smirked as he said his name was Kankuro. Miki smiled at them as her brother and sister stayed back.

A few hours later Marie and the man she was with came into the room. "Miki, Miko, Bryson, let's go. Rasa thank you so much for your help!" Marie said as she hugged him. Rasa smiled as he patted her shoulder. "Just take care of yourself," he said as she ushered her children out of the room.

It's been three months since Miki's family moved to Suna. Miki and Miko has started kindergarten with Rasa's son Gaara. Miko avoids him at all costs but Miki makes an effort to get to know him even though she gets bullied because of the time she spends with him. Their first month in school Miki had noticed Gaara being bullied by a group of kids and immediately went to help him. After that she started to be bullied for helping him but she didn't seem to care and they grew bored because she didn't get mad or cry or argue with them. She did however ignore them and stand up for Gaara any chance she halfway through the school year she punched a kid that was hitting Gaara. The kid was terrified because she didn't just hit him she broke his nose. After that everyone steered clear of both Gaara and Miki not wanting the same thing to happen to them.


	3. Suna High And Konoha High Combine

Eleven years later and Miki and Gaara are no longer friends. They had a falling out when they were ten about something stupid and Miki has regretted it ever since. She apologized profusely to him but he wouldn't listen. Now she couldn't help but admire him from afar. He was extremely handsome and she was always trying to get him to notice her but to no avail.

It was the first day of a new school year, Miki was getting ready. She was already dressed in her usual outfit and was working on brushing her hair. This year she was going to act differently, instead of being nice to everybody she was going to ignore them. Miki put on a clear coat of lip gloss and went to head out. Her brother and sister were waiting for her so they could leave. "Alright, alright I'm coming," she said as Miko tapped her foot at her. Miki grabbed her car keys and headed to her 1989 red mustang convertible. They all got in and headed towards the school.

About ten minutes later, they got out of the car and walked towards the main building. The girls walked side by side making it harder to tell them apart. Their brother was a little bit away and was looking around to see who all was there. He noticed people he hadn't seen before as well as others he knew. They walked to the auditorium and waited for the assembly to start

At exactly 8:15am the assembly started and Rasa and a woman with long blonde hair in low pigtails walked on stage. "Good morning students," Rasa said, "As you all know this year Suna and Konoha High are combining due to budget cuts. This is Headmistress Tsunade." Tsunade smiled at them as they all groaned. "Listen up! I don't take kindly to whiners, pranksters, or bullies so behave and we won't have any problems," she said glaring at them.

After the assembly they were dismissed to head to their first class. Miki and Miko headed away from Bryson and to their first class which happened to be English with one of the new teachers. "So are we gonna play that prank on them?" Miki asked and Miko just nodded. As they walked into the class room they looked around then sat in two seats near the middle of the room. Right before the bell rang for class to start, a man with long white that was tied in a low pony tail. He wrote a few notes on the board until the bell rang.

"Alright class I'm going to take roll call when I call your name say here or something similar," he said then went down the list. As he got to Miki, the twins said here at the same time. Jiraiya looked up confused and noticed the two twins.

"Alright, so I have some pranksters in my class. This year is gonna be fun!" He exclaimed as the girls looked at each other. After that he finished role call and started class. After about thirty minutes the bell rang and the girls got up and parted ways.

Miki was on her way to Algebra II and had just gotten her notebook from her locker and headed there with her head down. She didn't realize she had bumped into someone until they asked her if she was okay. Miki looked up and saw Gaara gathering her papers and blushed. "Y-yeah," she responded getting up. Gaara looked at her then sighed. "You're never this clumsy," he stated and she just nodded. Gaara gave her a small smile then walked off. As Miki straightened her papers she noticed his handwriting on one that read: 'the usual place 5'.


	4. Meeting

Miki sighed as her day carried on, she couldn't wait to meet up with Gaara later on and knew exactly what she was going to wear. As the final bell rang she quickly left and got in her car. She knew her brother and sister would be with friends and she had to hurry if she wanted to pick her outfit and be there on time. As she made her way out of the parking lot she sighed thinking about what Gaara could possibly want. When she got home she looked in her closet and decided on a cute black halter top, a short purple skirt, and some black heels. After she changed she noticed she still had fifteen minutes so she decided to walk to the place that they used to hang out.

When she got to the lonely tree up on the hill she sighed as she looked at her phone noticing it was exactly 5:00 p.m. and Gaara wasn't there. He was never late unless he had a good reason. As Miki was contemplating leaving she heard someone walking up behind her. She turned and smiled as she saw Gaara. He looked at her disinterested. She sighed knowing he was about to lecture her about something.

"Miki, I've noticed you have been a lot clumsier lately. Are you getting sick?" as he said this Miki shook her head slowly, "I see. Then are you growing soft? I also noticed you haven't been standing up for yourself." She looked at him then turned away from him.

"I know I shouldn't be saying this but Gaara, I like you. I have since we were ten. I've been thinking a lot lately and I've been wondering if you could forgive me for what happened. I know I lost your favorite teddy bear but I found it about two months later and have held onto it ever since you stopped talking to me," she said all this quietly and he seemed surprised.

"You found it? Is that what you were trying to tell me when I slammed the door in your face?" She nodded in answer to his question. "I see... Maybe I should have listened to you," he said then looked at her, "I'm sorry." Miki smiled a little at him then turned to leave. He quickly grabbed her hand. "Would you like to come over for dinner? I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind," he looked at her with curious blue-green eyes waiting for her to respond. "Sure just let me call Miko so she can tell mom where I'm at," she stated simply.

Miki was nervous to say the least as they walked up to his house. He never responded to her saying that she likes him nor did he shrug it off. She sighed to herself as they walked into the house. Temari was in the kitchen cooking and Kankuro was doing who knows what in his room. Miki wondered how long she would be there since she didn't want to know what he thought about her confession. In fact she was curious but scared that if she asked it would lead to her getting upset and their newly reformed friendship to end.


	5. Unexpected Events

Miki smiled as she watched Temari cook. Apparently Temari let the staff off for the night so she could cook. Well she said they needed a break but Miki knew better than that. She chuckled a little as she sat next to Gaara in the living room. He was watching the news which at that moment didn't interest the black haired girl. "Hey Gaara, I'll bring over that thing we talked about tomorrow. If that's alright of course," She said smiling at him. He nodded as he continued to watch the news channel.

As dinner was getting ready both Temari and Miki got a phone call. They were from Rasa and Miko. As Miki and Temari answered their phones they almost dropped them after the message they heard. "Miki, Temari, get to the hospital immediately there's been an accident," they were told simultaneously. Miki jumped up and ran out the door. Temari put what she was cooking in the oven to keep it warm. "Gaara! Kankuro! Come on we're leaving," she yelled grabbing the keys to her car. Gaara followed her as Kankuro came down the stairs. "What about dinner? I'm Starving!" he complained. Temari glared at him. "This is more important than food right now," she stated as they walked out the door. Her statement made Kankuro shut up and he followed quietly and noticed Miki standing next to Temari's car. Miki told them that she left her car at home so she hopped in Temari's car and left.

When they arrived at the hospital Miki rushed over to Miko who was waiting for them. "What happened?" she asked her. Miko looked at her sadly then motioned for Miki to follow her. "Mom wants to speak to you herself," she stated. Miki followed her and walked into the room their mother was in. Miko stayed outside and waited for them to get done.

Miki went to her mother's side and took her hand. "Mom?" she said looking at her. Marie slowly opened her eyes. "Miki, it wasn't an accident. Your father and the people he's with, they did this. They're called the Akatsuki. I don't know what..." before she could finish she coughed really hard where some blood trickled out her mouth. The heart monitor zeroed out and nurses ran in and tried to revive her. When they couldn't they told Miki they were sorry but to leave soon. Miki held Marie's cold hand and cried. She knew what she had to do but she couldn't figure out where to start. She got up with tears still streaming down her face and walked over to Miko. "I'll figure something out," she said. Miko's eyes widened and she started to cry as well. Bryson walked over with Rasa and noticed the girls crying. There was only one reason they would do that and he knew it as well. He walked over to Miki and Miko and hugged them. "Where are we going to live?" he asked them quietly. Miki looked at him. "We'll have to wait till we read mom's will," she said patting his head.

Weeks passed after their mother's death and they were still living in their house. It didn't feel right to live anywhere else. Miki has been trying to get in contact with the Akatsuki's rivals, The Biju (Tailed Beasts) (Yes, Yes I did). So far she had no luck with this but she wasn't giving up. She knew a few of their names but had no way in making contact with them. Her blue eyes that sparkled with life once were dulling out and she seemed to be taking the toll worse than Miko and Bryson.

Months were passing now and Miki finally said that she would take full responsibility for her siblings and herself. The courts wanted to object but Miki argued that at this moment they were all the family they had and if they were put in foster care they would be split up so the courts reluctantly agreed seeing as their mother left them millions when they died so Miki wouldn't have any trouble taking care of them. Miki had also finally made contact with someone in The Biju. His name was Shukaku and he reluctantly agreed to let her meet with the leader of the gang, Shinju. This made Miki look forward to something so she spent the time until the meeting with Shinju to make sure that everything was taken care of around her. She had about three months before their meeting so she could enjoy the upcoming holidays as much as possible.


	6. Christmas Special

A/N:

I know this is late but I am a new account so here is a late Christmas Special.

Thanksgiving flew by without a hitch. The Orumi's had Thanksgiving with the three "Sand" siblings and they all agreed to do that for the years to come. Rasa had enjoyed the company as well. They agreed that they would have Christmas in the mansion as well. Miki was starting to smile again until she went back to school. The girls she grew up around had started to see Gaara as a love interest and didn't like that she was buddies with him. They didn't care about Miko mainly because she flipped them off when they tried to say something about her hanging out with Gaara she said something along the lines of, "If anything I'd rather go out with Kankuro than Gaara seeing as he's too troublesome". The funny part was Shikamaru had walked passed them and heard her. He looked at her curiously then chuckled. Miko smirked and walked passed the girls who were dumbfounded.

Miki was walking to her locker talking to Gaara when she saw the girls standing around her locker. "May I help you?" she asked them and Matsuri spoke first. "No but Gaara can," she said just as Bryson walked up behind them. "Now ladies why don't you lay nice. Gaara is merely talking to a friend. Now if you want I can keep you company while he is busy," He said and put an arm around Matsuri. Matsuri looked at Bryson then glared at Miki and indicated for her to continue with her conversation. Miki looked at Gaara. "So as I was saying I'm looking forward to spending Christmas with you and your family. It should be fun. Oh! Would you like to go present shopping with me? I need to get a lot this year," She said. Her words caught Matsuri's attention. "What do you mean you're spending Christmas with Gaara?!" She half screamed. Bryson pulled her closer to him. "Our families are spending Christmas together and though it won't be quite the same it will be like when we were kids, almost," the very last word he mumbled. Ever since their mother died Bryson's been acting more flirtatious with the girls they went to school with. Miki noticed it but also knew he needed a way to cope. Matsuri still didn't like the idea and pulled away from Bryson and got in Miki's face. "Who said you could spend Christmas with MY Gaara?" she questioned.

Miki glared at her before Gaara could say anything she did. "Since when is he going out with you? Hmm? Last I heard he was SINGLE. And if you must know his family did since our home will feel a little lonelier this year thanks to our mother dying. Who are you even to dare try to claim him anyway? Where were you when he was being bullied and crying? Where were you when he was being beat up? NO WHERE! That's where. You weren't there to protect him from the others who were calling him a monster. You weren't there when his uncle tried to kill him. You weren't there when those bullies were hitting and kicking him. I was. I was the only one who would do anything. Sure I got shit for it but I at least stood up for him. I stood up for someone I wanted as a friend. I stood up for someone that I began to fall in love with. I stood up and made a difference. I did, not you." As soon as she finished she realized that she had said she had fallen in love with him. Her face lit up but instead of running away she stayed and folded her arms across her chest. Matsuri's eyes widened at her rant. She backed away and ran off crying. Gaara looked at Miki and chuckled. "Did you have to be that harsh?" Bryson asked. Miki looked at him and smirked a little. "Yes, I did. She was being obnoxious and needed to be put in her place," She said and Gaara nodded. Bryson whistled as he left and Miki fidgeted awkwardly. "I..." they had started at the same time. This shut them both up and Miki turned to get in her locker. "I'll go shopping with you," Gaara said and Miki nodded. She got the books she needed for her next class. "I'll come pick you up about 10 a.m. Saturday sound good| Oh be sure to get each present wrapped while we're there I don't want to ruin the surprise of what you're getting me okay?" She said smiling and he nodded. He had asked Miko what he should get her but had no luck so he was hoping to find something in the stores.

That weekend Miki was getting ready to go out present shopping with Gaara. she wore a long black peacoat, black skirt, black leggings, black flats, and a dark purple loose fitting shirt. She smiled as she brushed her hair and put on a light coat of clear lip gloss. Miko watched her wondering what was up with her and Bryson chuckled knowing exactly what it was. Miko gave him a look that meant we'll talk about this later.

Miki left shortly after their exchange and headed for the mansion. As she pulled up she saw Gaara waiting for wore a dark red shirt, black faded jeans, black converse, and a black jacket. He got in the passenger seat and they drove to the mall. Miki smiled as she drove and Gaara noticed she looked more relaxed behind the wheel of her car than in the halls of the school. "Hey, what you did yesterday it reminded me of the real you," he said looking at her. Miki shifted her eyes over to him briefly as they stopped at a red light. "I was stating the truth. They may be a couple of years younger than us but they weren't there to see what I saw. Besides, someone had to tell her off." Gaara chuckled at her response. "I hear someone has to deal with the same problems," Gaara said making Miki laugh, "What's so funny?" Miki looked at him. "You're talking about the Uchiha kid right? He's had fan girls throughout his life. They are annoying though," she said and pulled into a parking lot at the mall. Gaara looked at her curiously. "How do you know that?" he asked. Miki looked at him and smirked. "When mom took me on her business trips we went to the Uchiha residence several times. He expressed that he found them annoying and wanted them gone," she said, "That and on some days we were hanging out they would try to bully me because I was with _their_ Sasuke." Gaara laughed a little as they made their way into the mall.

A few hours later and Miki was still trying to find the perfect gift for Gaara. She had found the others gifts extremely fast and she was about to call it quits. Bryson was getting a pair of black finger-less leather gloves. Miko was getting the latest edition of Kingdom Hearts. She got Kankuro a book on how to make your own puppets. Temari was getting a new kitchen set. Rasa was getting a pocket watch ( . just copy and paste the link if you're curious as to what the pocket watch looks like).

They were walking by a jewelry store when something caught Gaara's eye. "Hey, run on ahead I'll catch up with you," he said and Miki just nodded and walked on. Gaara walked into the jewelry store and up to a locket that was perfect for Miki. He quickly bought it and had them wrap it. (This is the necklace: . again just copy and paste the link if you want to see it. I'll do my best in describing it later.) He ran to catch up with Miki who was "talking" to Matsuri again.

"So where's Gaara did he ditch you?" Matsuri asked Miki. Before she could answer Gaara walked up to her and smiled. "Sorry I found the perfect present for you and didn't want you to see it," he said which made Matsuri huff and stomp off. Miki smiled at him. "Saved the day. Can't wait to see this perfect present either." They walked to the food court to get lunch before they made their way to finish their shopping. Gaara still needed to get something for his father and Miki needed to get something for Gaara.

She walked around for a while until she saw something and told Gaara to go without her and she walked into a small store. Gaara continued walking as she walked into the store. She picked up a cute teddy bear key chain and a black leather bracelet. She had the store wrap them then went to meet up with Gaara. He had chosen to buy his father a new wrist watch. They left and went back to Miki's place in order to hang out some more.

The last few weeks before Christmas passed and the Orumi's find themselves in that familiar mansion once again. Miko and Bryson went with Temari and Kankuro to do their Christmas shopping and Rasa went by himself. They were all sitting around the Christmas Tree drinking some eggnog. Miki smiled as Temari passed out her presents first. They each drew a number out of a hat so there wouldn't be fighting. Miko opened her's excitedly and nearly jumped up and down as she saw the newest album from her favorite youtuber NateWantsToBattle (Yes yes I did). Bryson opened his to see some silver studs and thanked Temari knowing she would take him to get his ears pierced later. Gaara, Kankuro, and Rasa got a new coat. Miki got some red plaid gloves that matched the skirt she loved wearing. Miko went next handing everyone their presents excitedly. Gaara got a Santa hat. Kankuro a reindeer costume for Rudolph. Temari got an elf hat. Rasa got the complete Santa costume. Miki got some new headphones and Bryson got a Nintendo 3Ds.

Miki's presents so far amounted to: red plaid gloves (Temari), new head phones (Miko), a red plaid dress (Bryson), a bracelet with hearts and amethysts (Rasa), and a simple beaded bracelet that was red and black (Kankuro). Miko's gifts were: a new cd (Temari), a blue plaid dress (Bryson), a similar bracelet to Miki's but with sapphires (Rasa), and a blue and black beaded bracelet (Kankuro. Bryson's: silver studs (Temari), Nintendo 3Ds (Miko), a necklace with a black upside down cross (Rasa), and a simple black and green beaded bracelet (Kankuro). Temari's: an elf hat (Miko), a green plaid dress (Bryson), a matching bracelet to Miki and Miko's but with Topaz (Rasa), and a purple and black beaded bracelet (Kankuro). Kankuro's: a new coat (Temari, his is black with dark purple markings), a Rudolph costume (Miko), a dark purple plaid tie (Bryson), and a similar necklace to Bryson's but dark purple (Rasa). Rasa's: a new coat (Temari, his is completely black), a Santa costume (Miko), a completely black satin tie (Bryson), and a completely black bracelet similar to the others (Kankuro). Gaara's: a new coat (Temari, his is black with dark red markings), a Santa hat (Miko), a dark red plaid tie (Bryson), and a blood red and black beaded bracelet (Kankuro).

It was Miki's turn to hand out presents. Miko loved the video game she got. Bryson immediately put on his new gloves. Kankuro smiled at his book mumbling something along the lines of: "Thanks I guess". Temari threw her arms around Miki's neck with the new kitchen set. Rasa smiled at the pocket watch Miki gave him and thanked her. Miki would have given Gaara his present but they promised to exchange them at the same time. Gaara handed out his presents for everyone and watched them open them. Miko got the latest Final Fantasy from him. Bryson got a few games for his 3Ds, apparently Miko told Gaara she was getting Bryson a 3Ds. Kankuro got some paints and Temari got a decorative fan. Rasa put his new watch on from Gaara and thanked him.

Miki and Gaara turned to face each other. "Gaara/Miki, I..." Gaara cleared his throat and passed her his present as she passed him his. As she opened the box Gaara pulled her into him from behind, when he got back there she didn't know she was busy focusing on the gift he gave her. "Miki, will you go out with me?" he asked as she stared at the locket. It dropped as she swung around to meet his eyes. "Yes," she said then lightly kissed his lips. He opened his present and smiled at the key chain and immediately put on the bracelet she got him. He then fastened the key chain to his house keys and pecked her lips. "Best Christmas ever," they whispered in unison.

The rest of the night flew by and soon they bid each other fare well. Miki actually smiling more than the last few months in this one day. Miko wondering when she could play her new games and Bryson already on his 3Ds. They got home and unwound with a cup of hot chocolate before retiring to bed.


End file.
